


Sandor Claus 2: Return of the Santa

by AzraelGFG



Series: Sandor Claus [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Lemon Cookies, Sweet, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Like I promised about a year ago, the sequel to Sandor Claus :D





	Sandor Claus 2: Return of the Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Like I promised about a year ago, the sequel to Sandor Claus :D

“Will you do it Sandor?” Sansa asked a little breathless stroking with her slender fingers through the hair covering his broad chest. “The children will be excited if you do it.”

Sandor hummed. 

“It would be the first time in years that I slip into that role,” Sandor said.

“But they would be sooooo excited, just like I had been when we first met fifteen years ago in that mall,” Sansa said.

“So long already?” Sandor said a bit nostalgic. “It still feels like yesterday to me.”

It had been fifteen years since Sansa had first met Sandor in his Santa Claus costume in the mall. Back then she had been a little girl, afraid and excited all the same to meet Santa for the first time.

Every year afterwards it was a tradition for the Stark family to go to the mall to meet Santa and Sansa had been so excited when Sandor had indeed remembered her on the second year she had come. A bit older but still a little bird to him.

Every year she brought him cookies until her 12th birthday, when she left Winterfell for the boarding school in King’s Landing.

It wasn’t until she returned at eighteen after having finished school and started university in Winterfell, that they met again when she was in need for a job.

She had immediately recognized him in the mall and she still fondly remembered how surprised he had been to see her after several years. 

He nearly hadn’t recognized her, now a fully blossomed woman, but he had been happy to see his favorite visitor once more.

He had agreed to meet for a coffee and then Sansa had asked him if he needed some elf to assist him.

At first Sandor had been unsure about it, but he had agreed in the end. Later he decided it had been the best decision he had ever made.

Everybody loved Sandor Claus and his elf. Children and parents alike.

Word quickly spread and parents came from far away with their children to meet Santa Claus and his kind elf lady.

But it hadn’t been all sunshine. One-day Sansa’s ex-boyfriend Harry must have heard about her current job and he had come to the mall with some of his friends to laugh and make fun of her.

Sandor though hadn’t taken any of Harry’s shit and told him if he ever bothered Sansa again, he would learn what Santa does to children who don’t behave.

While she continued her studies and finally made her degree in economy Sandor had made his correspondence course of media technology and year after year they had done their job as Santa and elf around Christmas.

Even in summer they continued to spend time together and it didn’t take long until they both had fallen in love with each other.

After they had both gotten their degrees Sandor had asked her Christmas five years ago if she wanted to become his wife, even though he was more than a decade older than him.

Sansa had never been happier, knowing that this man was the kindest she had ever met.

Her parents had been surprised and Arya had thought it funny that she wanted to marry Santa Claus after all these years, but the ceremony in their local sept had been a lovely affair.

Not a year after that their twins Rickard and Serena had been born and Sansa had started to work in her parents’ business, while Sandor had found a job in their media department for their internet presence.

“Yes, it had been that long,” Sansa said. Sansa’s friend Jeyne had often wondered if Sandor was still up to the task to fulfill his wife’s desires because of his age, since Jeyne always swooned about her fiancé Podrik his many talents in bed.

Sandor was more than up to the task, from the beginning he had always made sure that she had found her completion first. As had he done earlier this evening after they had kind of celebrated their first meeting, but this time Santa’s elf had seduced her boss.

Sandor put his arm around her and gently pulled her closer to his warm body.

“Please will you do it? Rickard had been so excited when I told him Santa might come to bring their presents this year.”

“Okay okay, darling I’ll do it,” he said and kissed her head.

***

“Hoho, children,” Sandor said in full costume standing in the living room next to the tree, when Sansa led their twins into the room.

Sandor had to smile up at little Rickards eyes growing as big as saucers seeing him, while Serena hid a little behind her mother’s legs, just like Sansa had done when they had first met.

“Have you been good to your mother this year? Always listened to her?” he asked in a little more serious tone without scaring the children.

“We have,” Rickard said immediately, while Serena shyly nodded holding onto Sansa’s hand.

“Well then Santa has some presents for you,” Sandor said and opened his backpack.

“Go look what Santa has for you,” Sansa said and Rickard took the hand of her sister to look into the back.

The different wrapping showed which present had been for whom and both their children were nearly bursting from excitement.

Do you have a gift for daddy too?” Serena asked with the same huge blue eyes her mother had. “He will come back in a moment. He said he had to get the present for mommy,” she continued to explain.

Sandor looked into his back where he knew would await a present for him. Sansa had put the package into the bag this morning.

“Look here it is,” he said and the children smiled up.

“Be good children and I’ll return next year to you. You promise?” Sandor asked and both his twins nodded barely keeping themselves from opening their gifts.

“Got to go now, many children still wait for their presents. Hoho see you next year,” Sandor said and left through the door to the hallway, while his children waved to him. He closed the door and could hear them start to unwrap their gifts. 

He opened and closed the main door to fake him leaving, before he sneaked into the bedroom and got rid of the costume. He got Sansa's gift from the closet and opened and closed the main door again, before he entered the living room, where his children were already ripping apart the gift paper.

“Daddy! Daddy! You won't believe who came while you were away,” Serena told him excited. “Santa Claus came and brought us all these gifts.”

“No way,” Sandor told them faking surprise. “Too bad I missed him, I would have loved to meet him.”

“He said he will come next year again,” Rickard gave back. “He even had a present for you.”

“He did?” Sandor asked.

“He did indeed,” Sansa said with a smile, kissing him deeply before she handed him a small package. 

“Merry Christmas, darling,” Sandor said after their lips parted handing Sansa her small package.

“Look daddy what Santa brought me,” Rickard said excited showing him his new toy.

Sandor sat down on the couch with his wife in arm and they sipped hot tea, eating lemon cookies, while they watched their son and daughter play with their new toys.

“I love you, Sansa,” Sandor rasped lowly into her ear and she came close to his ear in return.

“I love you too, Sandor Claus.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :)


End file.
